Mother Alexis
Bio: Alexis LightClaw, mother of 14, she works as a manager for her husbands business and is a part-time hunter for the Village, what time she has left she spends on her children. She grew up far away from her current residence in the burning lands of Firbor in a mixed village of humans and dragons. Life was tough there due to the arid nature of the land, death was a constant and she would have to face that hard truth when she lost her father in her mid-teens in a hunting accident. When her father was alive, She used to go on hunting trips with him along with her Grandfather Flaredust, Great Grandfather Blaze and her uncle Longfire. Alexis in her youth was known as a bit of a tomboy, she had no issue getting in fights, getting her claws dirty when it came to hunting and loved hanging around the boys. This always made her mother annoyed and complain why she couldn't be like her sister's, who obeyed, kept there claws clean and didn't go mucky about. When her father pasted, things got worst between Alexis and her family, she would fight with them constantly, in the end she chose to leave early for 'Migration ' early at age 18 instead of 24. During her travels she was able to let go of all the pent up feelings inside, and could finally cry about the loss of her father. One day when she was exploring the dragon village of Locknor she came upon a quaint little restaurant, something that had not been a thing in her own village. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Family: Husband : Blazen ( Fire / Shadow Dragon Pure Hybrid) Occupation: Chef ------------- Children: 'The Honey Moon Clutch' * Ember ( Fire / Shadow Dragon Pure Hybrid) * Ash ( Fire / Shadow Dragon Pure Hybrid) * Brendan (Fire Dragon) * Alex (Deceased) (Fire Dragon) Off season hatchling 01 * Scarlet (Fire Dragon) 'Secondary Clutch' * Johnson ( Fire / Shadow Dragon Pure Hybrid) * Cinder (Fire(80%)/Light(20%) Dragon In-Pure Hybrid) * Kira (Fire / Light Dragon Pure Hybrid) * Trix (Fire Dragon) * Amalia (Fire / Light Dragon Pure Hybrid) * Aileen (Fire(60%)/Shadow(40%) Dragon In-Pure Hybrid) Off Season hatchling 02 * Turbo (Fire(70%)/Shadow(30%) Dragon In-Pure Hybrid) 'Third Clutch' * Charley (Fire Dragon) * Firefly (Fire / Light Dragon Pure Hybrid) * Starlight (Light Dragon) ---------------------------- Mother: FireFae (Light / Fire dragon Pure Hybrid) Alexis had a estrange relationship with her mother, the two never saw-eye-to-eye on anything, and her mother most definitely did not approve of her choice of becoming a hunter for the clan. A very risky occupation due to the nature of the beasts that they would have to hunt to feed the village. Father: Lightvale (Deceased) (Light Dragon) Alexis and her father got along fine and she loved going on the hunting trips with him, he would show her where all the best places were and how to take down certain beasts on there own without risking themselves too much. But his sudden and unexpected death on a group hunting expedition, shook the family down to its call, and they never recovered from it. Siblings: * Lightfire (Light/Fire Dragon) (Deceased) * Matilal (Light/Fire Dragon) * Harwin (Light Dragon) * Sparra (Light Dragon )(Deceased) ----------------------------------------- Grandmother: HishFire (Light/Fire Dragon) (Deceased) Grandfather: Flaredust (Light/Fire Dragon) (Deceased) Aunt: Winterlight (Light Dragon) (Deceased) Aunt: Marcella (Light/Fire Dragon) (Deceased) Uncle: Longfire ( Fire/Light Dragon) ------------------- Great Grandmother: Permia (Light/Fire Dragon) (Deceased) Great Grandfather: Blaze (Fire Dragon) (Deceased) Great Uncle: Blaze Jr (Fire Dragon) Great Aunt: Fera (Light Dragon) (Deceased) Great Aunt: Shery (Light /Fire Dragon) Great Uncle: Rodger (Light/Fire Dragon) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Friends